Last Aloha
by SpaceIsTheLimit
Summary: People usually say it isn't the end, just the beginning. Well, we could use that context for Itachi and Izumi's first date. Part Seventeen of the ItaIzu Not Very Refined Series. And part four, final part, of Aloha Central.


Izumi groaned as she opened her eyes. She didn't really remember anything from the previous night. Only that she got smashed because she and Itachi were hell bent on spending their last few days at Hawaii memorably. She was now suffering from a hangover, but hey, Hawaii has some great alchohol. Izumi opened her eyes all the way and shifted in the bed...bed? She sat up, realizing she wasn't in bed, but on the floor. She sighed, looking over to see Itachi on the floor on the other side of the bed. She smiled, she barely remembers what happened, but she does remember Itachi's quite drunken banter. _I'm in loove with you. '_ Yes, I know, Itachi.' _Let's adopt puppies! '_ You hate dogs, Itachi.' _Let's adopt kitties! '_...Fine'. She laughed, getting up on her two wobbly feet. She glanced over at the mirror and sighed at herself. Her hair was a mess, she was wearing Itachi's shirt and the makeup she had on the previous night was smeared. She rolled over the bed and landed right on top of Itachi. He groaned and shut his eyes tighter.

"Come on 'Tachi, wakey, wakey." Itachi stayed motionless. Izumi furrowed her brows. "Wake up or I'll never sleep with you again."

Itachi shot right up, "I'm up, I'm up!" Three seconds and, "Ow..." Itachi held his head and fell forward, onto Izumi's chest. She giggled seeing his braided hair, she remembers that. "Imph brily peepy." Izumi raised his head.

"Huh?"

"I'm really sleepy." Izumi kissed his cheek.

"Me too. But you know, today's our last day here. We need to make the most of it." Itachi's eyes sparkled.

"We could go on a first date!" Four seconds, "Ow..." Izumi blinked twice.

"We've been on a date before, 'Tachi."

"You barely ever call me 'Tachi...and our first date in Hawaii! It'll be fun, we could pretend like we've first met and everything! And I'll leave an hour early and come back by eight to pick you up!" Five seconds, "Ow..." Izumi giggled yet again.

"That would be something. What would you do for an hour though?"

"For fifteen minutes I could look for a first date gift for you, than another fifteen minutes, realizing you might think I'm weird if I brought a gift. And then thirty minutes prepping myself to take you on a date for the first time." Yes? Okay, good. Oh, nope, six seconds, "Ow..."

Izumi bit the inside of her cheek, "So is that what you did on the first date you went on with a girl?"

"The first date I went on was with a guy." Izumi widened her eyes, while she did know about his past drunken hookups, she was sure it stopped there. Itachi chuckled almost nervously, "It wasn't really anything."

Izumi nodded, not convinced, "Uh huh. I think it's time you admit you're bi-"

"Nope! Anyway, I didn't really do any of that, but if I'd gone on a date with someone I actually liked, I'd probably be that flustered."

"Whoa, so I'm someone you actually like?" Itachi gasped.

"Oh no, I accidently confessed." They shared a laugh, and stood up slowly, being considerate to their hangovers. Itachi stretched and walked over to the restroom to clean his face. Izumi blushed and turned away at seeing his lack of clothes. Itachi blinked.

"Isn't it something to see the person you're going on a first date with naked right before?" Izumi rolled her eyes.

"Go put some clothes on," She picked up his clothes and threw them at him, making the bed and opening the curtains. She groaned, still suffering a hangover. The restroom door closed, she sighed, hearing Itachi begin the shower. Izumi was about to throw something on and get the two a glass of water.

"Hey, 'Zumi~!" Izumi paused, Itachi clearly wanted something if he was talking like that. "I know how we could both prepare for a first date at the same time!" Izumi rolled her eyes.

"Stop being perverted." Even though, as she could recall from being sober, the two had never done anything so profound, especially not in the middle of the day. Or in the shower. Not that she was completely opposed to it, she just wasn't in the sex mood at the moment. "Maybe you'll get lucky after the first date." She could pretty much hear Itachi pout. Her way out of their shared room and downstairs was grueling. She really should've grabbed some sunglasses. She passed by Alani on her way down, almost bumping into her.

"Oh. Hi, Izumi, I was just going to go see you and Itachi. You two were pretty drunk yesterday, so I was bringing some water, here." Izumi gave her a petite smile.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it, also, um, can you tell Itachi for me, to clean off that black marker from his arm?"

"What, how come he-"

"He tried autographing his arm for me." Izumi rolled her eyes, just imagining a drunk Itachi doing that.

"Alright, I will. Thanks again." Izumi did a U turn and went right back up and put the glasses of water down on the nightstand. She walked into the restroom and grabbed her toothbrush. "Itachi, Alani says for you to clean the black marker on your arm."

"I did...how did that happen?"

"You tried to autograph your arm for her."

"Of course I did. Anyway...I asked around before and there's this great place for a date!"

"Is there? When do you want to go?"

"Eight, duh. That's like the best time."

"Yeah, but what do we do until then?" Izumi asked while she put toothpaste on her toothbrush.

"Meet, flirt, and I ask you out!"

"Have you never asked someone out before? You seem really excited about this."

"Like I said. I never went on a date with someone I actually liked. So, in turn, I've never asked anybody out."

"Really? I find that hard to believe."

* * *

Itachi took a sip of the drink in front of him. He was quite bored, he felt like he was just sitting, watching paint dry. He turned to see the most beautiful person he's ever seen. Her brown hair, the highlighted blonde at the tips. Her naturally gorgeous face, no makeup added. Wearing a white crop top and ripped skinny jeans. Gucci flip flops, Itachi smirked, standing up and walking over to her. Tapping her shoulder to get her attention, "Hi."

The girl smiled back at him, "Why hello."

Itachi held back his snicker. "I'm sorry to interrupt your fine morning, but I have to say, you're gorgeous."

"Thank you, you're not bad looking yourself." Itachi smiled at her.

"I don't know if you'd mind, or if you'd like to, but want to go swimming with me?"

"I'd love to..."

"Itachi, nice to meet you-"

"Izumi." They shook hands.

* * *

Izumi glanced over at the man next to her. He looked so adorable...yet sexy. Odd, wasn't it? His ebony hair adorning his face, his hair wasn't long enough to be in a ponytail yet (if you don't remember, he cut it), but long enough to accentuate his features. She blushed when he turned to look her way. He smiled down at her. Best idea yet.

"So, you from around here?" Itachi asked incitefully. Izumi almost laughed at his typical cliche question a guy asks a girl he's just met.

"Mm, actually no. I'm here visiting."

"Your boyfriend is a lucky guy to be in Hawaii with you."

"Actually," Izumi faked a exasperated sigh, "I don't have a boyfriend." Itachi smiled brightly. Pretending to not know each other and pretending to not be in a current relationship was fun and hard. Because Itachi could barely restrain himself from making out with Izumi, while she could barely restrain herself from planting him only with sweet kisses. Although they would get there, it was going painstakingly slow. They ask each other about themselves. Itachi wagered that Izumi would give in first and stop the whole charade, so they had a small bet. If Izumi gave in first, Itachi would get whatever he wants from her (probably something sexually), and vice versa. Izumi doesn't want anything from Itachi, since he's already given her so much. All she wants is bragging rights.

"Oh. I see." Itachi smiled, "How're you liking Hawaii so far?"

"It's nice, but today is my last day here."

"Oh really? Same for me. Where is home for you?" A mansion, his mansion to be exact.

"Oh, in a trashy mansion back in America." She smirked when she saw Itachi's twitch, he knew she was trying to get him to crack.

"Really? I live in quite the splendid mansion myself. With an awful roommate, she's just so needy. She looks a lot like you actually." Izumi held in her gasp at what he said and instead gave him a generous smile.

"That's too bad. I have a roommate just like that. Only he's always complaining and is so superficial. You reminded me of him when I saw you." Itachi had an amused frown on, but switched it to make her flustered instead.

"Well, he must not know how lucky he is." And we're back to the flirtatious mannerisms. "Especially to have you as a roomie." They stopped in front of the waves, tickling their feet. Itachi outstretched his hand towards her, "Shall we?"

Izumi smiled, taking his hand, "We shall." They slowly trudged into the beach waves, the sun glimmering on the water as they moved further in. Eventually they didn't have any sand left under their feet, and we're swimming along with the tide. "Have you ever been to Hawaii before?" Izumi asked while still holding on tightly to his hand.

"I have. Once. I came with my family."

"That must've been nice." Izumi sighed in content as they started swimming in circles.

"Eh," He shrugged, which was only slightly visible due to the water. "If you call kids posturing you with surfing questions fun, then yeah, it was a blast." His sarcasm made Izumi genuinely laugh. "So...Izumi," Itachi began as they moved out of the water, and sat on the beach, allowing the water to still wash against their toes. "You are an interesting character."

"Well thanks."

"Hey...Funny thing, I was going to this restaurant tonight, but silly me, I made a reservation for two and not one, also, going alone would look desperate." Izumi shook her head, laughing. "Would you like to go with me tonight? At eight?"

"I'd be glad to. See you then." Izumi peered over to give him a small thank you kiss on the cheek, then got up to walk away, not before Itachi gave her a goofy, yet knowing, smile. Itachi sighed as Izumi walked away. He guessed this was sort of refreshing. Due to how they met and why they met, Itachi never really flirted all that much to Izumi. Or got the chance to get to know the real her and actually go on a date with her. Not that he's ever really done that before. But he is an Uchiha, being charming comes with the deal. Itachi is grateful that he met Izumi, he just wished that they were under better circumstances. Maybe that's why he suggested them pretending not to know each other, and for them to go on a "first date".

He's never told Izumi this before of course. Not because he doesn't want to worry her, because he's quite fine with how things turned out, and doesn't wish for anything or anyone else. He would say they have a pretty healthy relationship. As he can remember, no Uchiha ever gets through life without a dysfunctional relationship. Sasuke was pretty wrecked because of Karin. Shisui and Mirai were a mess. Obito hadn't really recovered from Kira. Izuna took months to forget about Lei. Madara...pretty much every woman or man he'd been with weren't good for him. Even Itachi's own father. But that was years ago, when afros were still cool. Itachi, we all know who he was dysfunctional with, Anko. He sighed, laying back in the sand and closing his eyes.

Maybe this would be could therapy for once. A normal relationship. Even for a little while.

* * *

Izumi looked at herself in the mirror once more, checking the time to see it was only seven fifty five. It took her that long to get ready and she started at four. She wore a bohemian summer peacock tail Hawaiian long beach dress, with a long V-neck. The dress was orange, so she dawned black ankle high sandals. Her hair was curled, and she had one Daisy in her hair. Peacock style earrings and necklace resting in her cleavage. Light pink lipstick, and subtle mascara. She smiled, she cleaned up nice. She jumped slightly when she heard a knock. Smiling to herseld, she walked over to the door and opened it.

"Evening...you," Itachi was genuinely shocked, not to say his eyes drifted to her breast, but shot up quickly when she gave him a small smirk, "You look fantastic."

"As do you." He had on a white button up and on top of it a red tropical tuxedo vest and tie. Black slacks and matching shoes. Izumi took the hand he offered her and made their way outside. "So where are we headed?"

"A place called Orchids. You'll love it." Itachi's smile immediately had Izumi smiling as well. As they settled in the limo they were taking to the restaurant, Izumi found that pretending they didn't know each other would be the perfect opportunity to find out something she didn't already know about Itachi.

"So, Itachi. Have any interesting family memories?" Itachi rose a brow at her, but he figured a story couldn't harm anyone.

"Well, I think I was eight...maybe nine, and all I wanted to do was join the junior ranger scouts-"

"Is that a Zootopia reference?"

Itachi chuckled to himself. "Okay, in all seriousness. When I was younger, like 14. I remember having a newsboy job," Izumi smiled. "My dad forced me to get a job since I would only study and whatnot, and apparently in ParentsNewsDaily, that's not healthy." They laughed together. "I was reluctant at first, but, in the end I quite enjoyed the job. I remember always dropping the papers eventually and falling off my bike and on my butt. One time, an old lady who just moved in across the street saw me, and she rushed over. I had a small scrape on my left knee, she was so caring and took me into her home. Treated the wound and gave me lemonade and cookies, and while I didn't want to be treated like a kid, I did kind of enjoy it. It became a recurrence for me to just visit her through my deliveries. For two months wed talk about random things. Taste in food, how I was doing in school, Donald Trump. But...during one of my deliveries, I saw the ambulance in front of her house and I dropped everything and rushed over."

Izumi furrowed her brows, "She was...murdered, by her own grandson." Itachi sighed. "I went to her funeral, and there, I came across her son, he gave me a gift she was going to give me before she died. It was a...bike handle bell." Izumi widened her eyes, is that what was at the front of his limo back at the mansion? "Along with it was a glass of lemonade...and cookies." Izumi saw the sad look on Itachi's face, she reached out and took his hand in hers.

"I'm sorry." Itachi smiled at her. Izumi bit her lip. She looked around and grabbed a pen and paper. Quickly writing, _'We can stop doing this if you want? Pretending not to know each other.'_ Itachi almost laughed at the fact that she didn't speak that instead, knowing if he said no, he also would've won their little bet.

"I'm fine, thank you." Izumi gave him a sad smile and held his hand again, scooting closer to him.

* * *

The restaurant was of course beautiful. The best part was that Itachi got them a table outside, letting them see the glistening moonlight on the ocean and the palm trees swaying in the wind. Itachi was such a gentleman to open her seat for her. They took their seats and picked up the menu. It was adorable how they snuck glances at the other and thought they didn't notice. Itachi cleared his throat setting his menu down. Izumi did the same.

"What are you getting?"

"I think I'm going to try the Rigatoni Bolognese. With...a side of truffle parmesan fries. Wine too."

"Hm. Guess we could try that."

"What do you mean, 'we'"? At that, their waiter walked over to take their order.

"We'll both have the Rigatoni Bolognese, with a side of truffle parmesan fries and wine." The waiter nodded and walked away, not having to say anything. Izumi gave him a confused glance. "What? The guy always orders for the girl, we could switch things up. Anyway...I gave a story on our way here, now it's your turn." Izumi sighed almost like she was expecting this.

"Lets see, um, well, back when my mother was alive, she and I used to have this cute little thing where we'd watch movies every Friday night in our pajamas while eating popcorn. But one time, my mom had to work late and so movie night just couldn't happen. I didn't even want wear pajamas or eat that night. Instead I decided to go to sleep straight away, but I just couldn't. So instead, I decided for myself that I would show up to her job and help her. We didn't have all that much money, her job was lower than minimum wage. It was a cupcake shop, the cutest place you'd ever see. I surprised her when I showed up, at the time she had dough in her hands, and accidently threw it in the air and it landed right on my face. As a joke either tossed some flower at her, and she said quilted icing on me and it turned into an all out cupcake food battle. Eventually her boss told her to get back to work. I don't what got into me, but I tossed dough at him too, and he joined in on our little battle, in the end we looked like human cupcakes. And we all laughed and laughed..." Izumi broke into a sad smile along with Itachi's sympathetic look. "That was the last time I'd have movie night with my mom, even though it wasn't a movie night." Her eyes glistened with oncoming tears. Itachi reached over and grabbed her hand.

Neither of them noticed their food and drinks had arrived. "I'm glad you told me." They shared a smile, then heard a pop and turned towards the sky. Fireworks. Itachi grabbed his glass and rose it. "A toast to first dates."

Izumi smiled, "Cheers."

* * *

 **Ah, there we go. It's nice to see some new background info about our esteemed couple. Hope you enjoyed it. I'm planning on updating on Itachi's birthday (hopefully nothing conflicts with my plans ^^) and to have another special of my own for the summer. I won't say what day it'll come out. But it will be longer than usual. Review your thoughts, nice feedback is always appreciated!**

 **~SpaceIsTheLimit~**


End file.
